Episode 9885 (27th September 2019)
Plot Kel makes himself indispensable at No.5. Bernie agrees to pick Joseph up from school while Gemma and Chesney attend a birthing class. Roy puts himself out of the running to tutor Hope when he only offers evening lessons, after the cafe closes. Evelyn takes them over but Hope gets bored with her pen-and-paper approach. Adam and Imran enjoy letting Gary know he's been ripped off when he sells two genuine Eames chairs for £400. Adam finds one hi-res photo amongst the duds sent over by the detective, showing Derek going into a terraced house. Asha does well at the singing audition but panics and runs off when she's given a sleeveless dress for dance trials. Billy is deeply concerned when he sees Kel ushering Joseph into No.5. He manages to whisk Joseph to a place of safety by suggesting he come and play games with Summer. Amy threatens to tell Dev about the blood stain if Asha won't explain her bizarre behaviour. Shona sees David and gives him a rundown of Max's recent misbehaviour. Gary asks Fiz to work for him as an antiques expert but Fiz is too busy with Hope. David rows with Shona for keeping secrets from him. Shona is furious at his lack of support and walks out. Fiz and Tyrone attend Hope's appeal. Evelyn drags Hope along to the bingo after failing to interest the girl with her lessons. Asha corrects Amy's assumption that she's self-harming, admitting that she's been using creams to lighten her skin pigmentation. Adam asks Izzy to put him in touch with Derek, keen to find out why he lives in a poky terrace when he's loaded. Izzy refuses to help him because of his vendetta against Gary. Tyrone catches Fiz on the phone telling her mystery caller that she misses them. Kel offers Chesney an interest-free loan to build the extension to No.5. Paul gets worked up when he hears that Kel was allowed to be alone with Joseph. Billy gets thrown against a wall when he tries to get Paul to open up about what Kel did to him. He's just starting to get somewhere when Bernie appears and Paul puts the barriers up again. Tyrone demands to know why Fiz has been so secretive since she came back. Fiz swears she isn't having an affair and explains that she's been calling Jade Rowan, Hope's favourite support teacher in Birmingham, and getting her advice. Asha insists that she needs lighter skin to feel attractive. Amy is scared that she'll kill herself. Asha agrees to give it up to stop Amy from telling Dev. David calls Shona to apologise for not standing by her. Izzy tells Gary she'll stop him from seeing Jake if she finds out he's been lying to her. Leanne warns Max that he'll push people away if he doesn't start behaving, likening him to herself at that age. Max appears to take her seriously. Bernie digs out her old family photos. The sight of one of him and Kel causes a flood of emotions in Paul, who runs from the table and throws up in the gents. Amy gets the part of Blousey Brown in Bugsy Malone while Asha is relegated to the chorus. A broken down Paul takes root in the Victoria Street fire escape, knocking back a bottle of vodka. Billy joins him and hears that the photo has caused all the memories he'd blocked out to come back. Jade arrives at No.9 to take over as Hope's live-in tutor. Evelyn is unwelcoming, fearing she'll be pushed out. Asha applies more cream to her face. Derek calls Izzy and tells her he's back with his wife. Jade discards a morbid drawing by Hope without showing it to Fiz or Tyrone. Paul recounts his relationship with Kel, telling Billy how it made him feel grown up. He maintains that he loved Kel and denies being abused but Billy insists that he was groomed. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Nigel Kipling - Richard Elis *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Asha's bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield High - Corridor and reception hall *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite and communal area Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm. The first and second halves of the episodes were written by Owen Lloyd-Fox and Jonathan Harvey respectively. * The scene at Weatherfield High was recorded at Oasis Academy, King William Street in Salford. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul flies off the handle at Billy in the cafe; Amy gets to the bottom of Asha's behaviour; Tyrone forces Fiz to explain a clandestine phone call; and Shona is incensed at Max’s suspension. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,503,724 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes